In the handling of barge and ship mooring and the like, particularly in connection with maneuvering and tieing up and casting off in a very heavy seas and under adverse conditions, it is difficult to secure a line to the vessel, for example, and it is even more difficult to afford a quick release of the line when it is desired to free the vessel from restraint. In some instances in order to avoid great danger, it is necessary to effectuate an extremely quick release. This has sometimes been accomplished by severing the hawser or line; for example, by an axe, but this is not only wasteful and destructive of the cordage but is accompanied by considerable danger.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a bollard that is thoroughly effective in securing a line when that is to be accomplished and is equally effective in affording a controlled and almost instantaneous release of the line when that is to be accomplished.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bollard that is effective in releasing a line without in any way sacrificing or damaging the line itself.
Another object of the invention is to provide a quick-releasing bollard that is effective under adverse conditions of operation and can accommodate lines or hawsers of varying characteristics and sizes.
A further object of the invention is to provide a bollard that is safe to operate and is possessed of great durability and easy maintenance.
A further object of the invention is in general to provide an improved bollard having a quick-release feature.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method of securing a line or hawser to a quick release system without the necessity of splicing an eye or typing a loop in said line.
A further object of the invention is to provide a means of employing a quick release system in any part of a line or hawser.